IR-emitters (IR=infrared) allow for basic analysis of material systems in the scope of sensor technology. For example, solid materials, fluids or gases may be analyzed in the near and the medium infrared spectrum by examining an absorption of infrared radiation by the materials to be characterized. Substance-specific absorption spectra may be detected by a spectrometric unit. Based on a comparison with cataloged absorption characteristics a combination of substances and a concentration of single components may be determined.